ThingTale (1)
by PrincevonTwix
Summary: In 1982, in an Antartic base, the extraterrestrial parasite attacked a team of American scientists. Only two survived the massacre. The alien arrived 100,000 years ago from the collision of a spacecraft. However, what if it landed near the area of Mt. Ebott, and lied in wait until the year of 201X? Would the Underground survive? (The Thing/Undertale Separapolyverse)
1. Prologue

The cold, black, and speckled abyss called space. It is a vastly unexplored area of existence, just waiting to be discovered. Its secrets lay hidden. And in it, lies the Milky Way galaxy, and within that gigantic spiral of dust lays a universe. And in that universe, a solar system—cluttered with planets, a single star, and an asteroid belt. Each planet there was different; for example, two had rings around them. But of all the planets that fill the area, one hosts something rather surprising. Something so spectacular, something unique. A planet known as Earth contains various forms of carbon-based organic lifeforms. And they conquered the land, atmosphere, and bodies of water. Although, of course, various other lifeforms exist on select numbers of planets—unknown to that of the dominant species _Homo sapiens_. And somewhere out there, traveling at speeds comparable to a comet, an object is on a course to the blue-green planet.

Its origin is unknown. What is known is that it has somehow managed to travel through the great depths of space without being disturbed by interstellar patrol forces or others. The spacecraft has been traveling at impressive speeds—28.6 km/s. It is crafted of an unidentified metal, approximately 25.2 m. long in diameter. And it doesn't show signs of stopping. As the spacecraft approaches the Earth, its surface starts to heat up, slowly but surely. As it gets ever closer to its atmosphere, the craft starts to get blazing hot, the red metal becoming brighter with every second that passes as the oxygen fuels the heat even more. The spaceship's signals start to go haywire. But its passenger doesn't seem to care or notice even.

The crashing spacecraft was bracing for impact upon the hard and cold ground. It almost seemed like a comet passing by-very dangerously passing by. And instead of a blue streak, it had one of bright red-orange. The impact was then made; the bodies of rock formations crushed and scattered throughout the air along with dust, and trees were destroyed in an instant. Upon landing, the spacecraft's surface was still hot, cooling very little. And the craft was mangled. Scraps of metal were twisted and pulled apart as a result of such force. Inside the craft, however, lied a cryochamber, already in stasis and somehow completely untouched. The craft seemed to be able to protect the cryochamber very well. And in that chamber lied a form of alien life. However, this wasn't any benevolent extraterrestrial. Nor did it seem to be aware of its intents. It's more animalistic in behavior. The organism appears to be in the form of a pilot from another alien race of a faraway planet. But something seemed off about it… Although this extraterrestrial appears to be normal, what imitated it was not. The alien appeared to have imitated the pilot. It seems to have perfectly took its shape, inside and out. It was a force to be reckoned with. A parasite of sorts. One that can overtake a whole planet filled with life when circumstances deem necessary. But it doesn't seem to be active. It appears to be in a dormant state.

The area where the craft has landed was marked by a gargantuan mountain, topped with a snow cap. There are multiple entrances to cave systems inside of it. The civilians that would eventually populate the area would have dubbed it "Mt. Ebott." But the future colonists would be unaware of what was in store for them. The year was approximately 98,000 B.C.E. And **it** wouldn't be the only danger to the Underground.


	2. The Surface

**Author's Note: Wow that was quite a long time-span huh? About a year has passed. I'm going to say something real quick. I'll be honest, I've never played Undertale, I've watched enough gameplays to know what happens essentially. Nor have I watched The Thing. I will try to watch it sometime soon. I'm just letting you guys know now because I will be referring back and forth to the wikis for both. If I happen to get any info wrong, please remind me of what was incorrect. And as you may notice, Chapter 1 is now the prologue because it felt short for an introductory chapter. So consider this the official Chapter 1. Now that I'm in summer vacation (for now, I go to summer school on the 17th I believe), I may have the opportunity to work on the story a bit more. I plan for each chapter to be about certain sections of the game (i.e., 2 is the Ruins, 3 is Snowdin, etc.) I hope you enjoy this chapter (although I'll admit the dialogue is kinda cringe in my pov)! Hopefully next chapter will come out soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

The Surface. June 25, 201X.

It was a warm summer morning. The schools on this region of Earth were already closed for the annual event of "summer vacation." The residents on the Surface were happily enjoying themselves on that day. Whether it be shopping sprees or movie nights, they seemed gleeful. They were excited for whatever awaited them the next day. Of course, there was still time for work in terms of the jobs that civilians had there—plumbers, bank accountants, architects, etc. And the economy seemed to be going well, as it had been for the last couple of years, ever since the financial crisis of 2008 that occurred on this planet. In comparison, other alien civilizations at that time were at a golden age in economy and in some cases, knowledge. Its as if where one planet suffers in any sense, another is in a prosperity.

Among those enjoying the event of summer vacation was a student who attended Ebott Elementary. They had just woken up at around 8 A.M., pondering on what to do with their free time, and, most importantly, what to have for breakfast. Their name was Frisk. They were quite passionate about nature, always up for a game or two, very passionate and ambitious about adventure, and—like most 13-year olds—were taught to be respectful to other individuals, regardless of differences they may hold. And because it was summer, it was reasonable to go to the beach at the very least once. However, Frisk had already went to the beach last week, and the week before—4 times in total. So while the idea of going to the beach in the afternoon to enjoy the tidal waves rushing in, the activity of building sandcastles, and just enjoying the calm atmosphere overall was something they'd be happy to do, they didn't feel in the mood for another visit there. Besides, they were getting tired of returning home with sand in their shoes and hair. Everyone who visited the beach was. Its just a solid fact of going to beaches, you have to accept that reality.

So instead—what they thought they'd do—they would have breakfast, then beg their parents to go and have a picnic near the mountain base, and just enjoy the view and the sights they would see. As well as a chance to pick up an 'Indiana Jones' moment as they plan to secretly explore the mountain there. They were very fond of the idea of being one with nature and spending the day outdoors, free from technology and other modern-day distractions. Something a lot of people aren't too acceptant about. Although Frisk will admit that they can't pass up an opportunity to watch the latest new releases on Netflix. At 8:05, they had finished dressing up and went to their parents' room to wake them up and join them in their excitement for their plans for today. Reluctantly, their parents woke up, still in their pajamas, and went to prepare breakfast. Frisk decided to have a Belgian waffle with two bacon strips and a glass of orange juice.  
"I can't wait! I'm absolutely excited for today! Besides, it'll be a nice way of just chilling under the trees." Their mother replied, "I know you're excited Frisk, but you have to wait a bit ok? We haven't even gotten our things packed up yet, just give us a couple of minutes."  
But Frisk was just too excited just thinking about what they would do and what they might see. And so they gobbled down their breakfast, and then proceeded to get their supplies needed for this trip. They grabbed their duffel bag from their closet and went ahead and filled it up—bug spray, beach towels, extra clothing, sunscreen, and so on. It was 8:30, and their parents were finishing up on breakfast. They then went ahead and got ready the ham and cheese sandwiches, Caesar salad, and apple slices with peanut butter, as well as water bottles for the picnic later on. The family planned to arrive at the mountain at around 11:30 A.M., and just hope there wasn't any heavy traffic or at least very little.

Time had passed and eventually, everyone in the household was ready to go to Mt. Ebott for the scheduled picnic. Frisk had brought their camera with them. They weren't allowed to get a phone, at least not yet. And with that camera, it would be a perfect way of capturing visuals of how the mountain and the area around it looked. And so as they entered the freeway, they passed the time by telling horrible jokes, stories, listening to the radio, whatever they could do to avoid boredom. The drive from their house to the nature trail was around an hour and four minutes. At last, they arrived. They park at the lot available, which didn't seem too piled up at the moment, and there's a sign near the lot. It read: "Mt. Ebott Nature Trail." Upon seeing the sign, Frisk's heart began beating with excitement, and as soon as they got out of the car they got their duffel bag from the trunk and went walking. Their parents caught up with them and thus, the three began walking up the dusty trail. Frisk exclaimed, "My camera's going to be jammed with pictures! And maybe a video or two." Their parents chuckled and said, "Did you put on your sunscreen and the bug spray?" "Oh whoops, I forgot." Truth be told though, the parents forgot as well, and proceeded to apply both on their body.

As the family started up the trail, Frisk just couldn't get the thought of the mountain off their head. If they're to be honest, they're frankly a little afraid of their planned trip to explore the mountain. After all, the news of the mysterious disappearance of residents and visitors who went up there had a high documentation rate, going as far back as 1924. And because of that, the Department of Ebott had decided to cover the mountain area with gates and signs stating "DO NOT TRESPASS." Although that precaution didn't stop those rambunctious risk-takers and young teens from getting over the gates, attempting to get some recognition of their actions. But undoubtedly, some of those folks fallen off or tripped into who knows where. Conspiracy theorists suggested that wormholes were inside the mountain, or that there were unfathomable beasts lurking within there, or a possibility of a secret underground military bunker (in similarity to the infamous Area 51). Every possibility was theorized, but none could be proven nor disproven without some credible documentation of the internal anatomy of the mountain. Those who claimed to have captured photos of the caverns within state that they either lost them shortly after or that they forgot to post them and will eventually. Of course, these photographic pieces of validity of Mt. Ebott's mystery never saw the light of day for the media to witness. So in spite of that, not only was Frisk committed to have fun with the picnic with their family, but they want to be the first to get hard evidence of the chambers of Mt. Ebott. They had always liked a good mystery or two.

At around 11:53, the family had finally settled on a favorable spot to take leisure in, and to start having their pre-packed lunch. Along the way to find a spot, they saw some pleasurable sights such as some rare birds, bunches of flowers in delicate colors, and an orange tree growing there (somehow). Fortunately, the fruit there are ripe and the three couldn't help but pick a couple of oranges. At last they decide to enjoy lunch, during which Frisk asked, "Hey dad, do you think we could maybe go fishing? Or how about we go to the movies tomorrow?" Their father replied, "I'm not too sure on fishing for tomorrow. I'll be occupied with work tomorrow, but I might be able to take us to the movies shortly after I come back." Their father was a carpenter, who worked on building the wooden frames of buildings, work on some furniture for clients or repair broken furniture, and occasionally revise blueprints of the planned buildings in construction. He worked from 11:05 A.M through 4:00 in the afternoon, from Monday through Friday (and sometimes Saturday is needed). Frisk didn't mind the only option for tomorrow being the movies; they figured that they've been engaging in a lot of outdoor activities lately, so why not settle with an indoors one?

When the family had finished lunch, Frisk realized that this was the opportunity to get their camera and go to the mountain. They asked in a normal tone "Mom, dad? Can I look around for a while? I promise I won't take long. I'm just gonna take a couple of pictures." After some consideration, they agreed, so long as Frisk comes back soon. To further disguise their motives, Frisk began to walk towards the mountain, while turning sideways in both directions to convince their parents that they were going to simply take some photos. Then they switched gears and began quickly running to the mountain—the infamous area of the mountain was not far from where the family had settled at. As Frisk approached the cavern entrance surrounded by gates, they slowed down and observed the graffitied signs. The messages ranged from outright profanity that Frisk was never allowed to say, to the testimonies of what others claim was inside the mountain. The most hilarious message of which was simply stated "Thog don't care", in response to a conspiracy theorist's claim. As Frisk went around to look at the graffiti and took some photographs, they noticed a 'clank' as they walked on the grassy area. Curious on the source of the sound, they stomped a little on the ground to find out what it was exactly. They discovered that this very subtle 'thud' was heard over a large area of the mountain itself, and that the surface of the upper portion of the mountain did seem to protrude a bit. A little further down from where the cave entrance was, there was a large and suspicious pile of vegetation covering a spot where the ground rose up a bit. Moving the foliage away, Frisk saw a staircase leading downwards to a dark abyss. With their heart beating faster in response to fear, they bravely decided to go down and see what this was about. Summoning a flashlight from their little backpack (they couldn't just hold onto a camera the whole time), they turned it on and saw a large labyrinth of the rest of this mysterious object. The light that flashed onto the dark crevices of the rocky interior showed the dust that flew across the air and the rubbish that was on the ground. Now, they were amazed; they never bought the stories of paranormal encounters, but it almost seemed impossible that right before their eyes there lays an actual UFO! They were stunned and immediately began taking photos. As they approached the spacecraft, they noticed some windows and a doorway leading into the craft. Reluctantly, they opened the door by simply kicking it twice and it swayed open with some creaks emitting from the door. At once, they were nervous yet mystified. The interior of the vehicle had electronic displays that had long shut down, tables cluttered with various junk, and… a cockpit with a container storing the corpse of an alien pilot. But before even deciding to approach the body, they wondered around the tabletops. There were some spare parts for machinery of sorts, exotic weapons, and an odd device that has been covered in dust. Picking up this gadget showed that it almost looked like a calculator, although it seemed very complicated. There were multiple small flat buttons and a small screen, with its background color being that of aquamarine. After locating the power switch, words appeared on the screen stating 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.' This sparked great interest in Frisk.

This electronic library contained an impossibly large 'table of contents' with its subjects in alphabetical order. On the back of the guide was a phrase etched which stated 'Don't Panic!' Deciding to take this souvenir with them, they browsed the guide to see what it had to say for Earth. And much to their great disappointment, there were only two words: "Mostly harmless." This had upset Frisk, as the guide made it seem as though Earth was nothing to be excited about or worth anything. At last, Frisk decided to approach the dead pilot (and unfortunately open the cryochamber. It was one experience to be present at a funeral watching the casket be set aside for those to mourn, but it was another to see the husk of an unknown life-form amidst the abandoned spacecraft. It had worn a light-blue uniform with white accessories that seemed to indicate its rank. The fabric was smooth to touch. The leggings were made of the same material as the shirt, although a white color, with the boots being a dark-golden color and the sole being a contrasting bright yellow. The being had a black helmet on with a visor present, and was primarily made of a mysterious metal. But what was very intriguing was the alien itself. It seemed to have one eye that had the length of two eyes and it had an extra pair of arms. Frisk figured they might take a picture and get out of this bunker as quickly as possible. They feared that their parents got concerned about them right now. Just as Frisk took the first two steps, a crack was heard from the cryochamber. Everything seemed to stop at this moment, and the air had frozen solid. The chamber hissed with the sub-zero temperature air escaping from the chamber as the glass casing opened. The dead pilot's body then slowly rose and started to turn around and face the human, shaking off the helmet. It then got out of the cryochamber and started to tremble vigorously. Initially confused, Frisk found out soon why this was the case. The alien's body started to tear at the fabric as spikes emerged from the spinal chord and the four arms had decided to obtain liberty and pop out of their sockets whilst still remaining part of the body. But then those spikes from the scarred back pulled apart from the skin and muscle, revealing a new mouth with tendrils shooting out and facing the now frightened Frisk. The head of the alien then started shake angrily and split in half, in which the two pieces then flipped 90° towards the human and teeth projected out sideways while the eyeballs separated from sockets and crawled about like serpents. After such a horrendous transformation, Frisk was still frozen out of fear before clearing their thoughts and sprinting for their lives. They attempted to close the door, but with two hits the door was free of its hinge and the alien continued rushing towards Frisk, in which it decided to sprout two crab-like legs to further aid its acceleration. Reaching the surface again, Frisk attempted cover the pothole entrance with a boulder. And for a while, it seemed to have worked. The rumbles from below have stopped, and they took this opportunity to catch breathes as they stood there traumatized at the experience, nearly shedding tears. As they were about to run towards the family's campsite, the boulder was pushed towards Frisk and hit them at the abdomen. The resulting pain was incomparable to anything they've witnessed in the past, as they skidded across the grass. Seeing the creature had spotted them, Frisk made an attempt to cross over the gates as fast as they could while the pain was suffocating them. But as they suspected, it took only three bashes of the gate to crack it open for the creature and it slowly approached them. Not realizing it, just behind Frisk was a deep chasm were the alleged missing people had met their fate. Struggling to get away from the alien, Frisk mistakenly tripped over a conveniently placed vine which prompted the alien to suddenly rush towards them to catch them. As the two fell into the dark abyss, Frisk tried hitting it but the creature had barely flinched. Right before the alien landed the killing blow, the two fell hard on a large patch of golden flowers. Petals flew and graciously floated downwards as the grass started to be glazed in a red syrup. In front of the flower patch was a short hallway with a left turn in which there was an open gate with a logo atop of it. The sunlight shone from the chasm's opening towards the figures, with one in the middle of a transformation in much the same mannerisms as a hermit crab deciding upon its new shell.

While the frightened Frisk was fleeing the corrupted alien, the guide had fallen out of their backpack, in which it conveniently powered on and landed on a random article titled "The Thing." The following was what the encyclopedia had to say:  
 _While an admittedly dumb name that was reluctantly agreed upon, it only deemed fitting considering the nature of this anomaly. This ugly bastard is a threat to the very existence of cosmic life. It has escaped containment numerous times and quite frankly pissed off everyone. The being however, does not enjoy being barbequed or inorganic material. Its doubtful it has a true form at all._


	3. Revamp Update

Hey guys so uh,

after realizing that this story isn't really good like, at all, I figured that I would hope to fix it in the near future and from there continue it.

But first, the plan would be to fill out all the necessary background info for the TU on my Fictionpress profile and from there, fix the Prologue and basically re-write most of Chapter 1.

I want Thingtale to be consistent with the TU story I plan to set up; at this point its more of a 'Undertale/The Thing/Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy etc. Separapolyverse' that's not really orderly. I wrote this story before even coming up with the TU, so I figured at the time to write down some cameos or what not, which wouldn't make sense for this story now.

So the first order is to expand on the TU Lore and _then_ fix this story where its at and continue from there. (Besides, the little 'background' thing for Frisk was pretty fucking cringe ngl. For sure I might instead do like the intro of Undertale, a different intro to Frisk, hold on to the interaction between them and the Thing, and their arrival to the underground. I might change some of this when the time comes.) But the following chapters will still follow the places in the Underground (Chapter 2 will still be the Ruins, etc.) And considering the route I want to take for this story, it might end up on the Genocide Route. I'll also add in the headcanon of the textbox interactions being the ghost of Chara, I think it would make for _very interesting interactions_ between them and Frisk-Thing.

And as far as updates go, I think that'll be it. So don't panic thinking I'm abandoning this story, I won't. I'll just focus on my FictionPress account at the moment, so don't forget to check that out. Will eventually move this as the first entry in my story and from there, have the rest of the re-written story.(Just a reminder that I also have school so not as much time to work on these things but I'll do my best ap chem is fun)

See ya soon!

-Twix

P.S. If you notice the story being updated as of right now, its because I'm fixing any errors from the Prologue.


End file.
